


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by everyroad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick!Harry, needy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyroad/pseuds/everyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little thing about a sick Harry who really just needs his Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

Harry rolls over in bed, curling in on himself in hopes of remedying the intense pain shooting throughout his body. He didn't know what time it was and his eyes hurt far too much to open them to check, but he knew it was sometime ridiculously early in the morning. He also knew that no matter how far he stretched his limbs out in the large bed, he wouldn't find anyone else there. The boys were on tour in the states and had been put up in a hotel for the night. Normally, he and Louis were allowed to share a room and no one would ever know, but, this happened to be one of the dates where both Eleanor and Danielle had been flown out to see their "boyfriends", meaning that Louis had been put in a room with Eleanor and Harry had been given his own room. THe curly haired boy absolutely hated sleeping alone, but there was nothing he could do about it, so he had shut up and gone to bed by himself, far earlier than the rest of the boys, just to emphasize his total dislike of the situation. But almost an hour after he had finally managed to get to sleep, he had been awoken by sharp pains in his stomach and a headache that felt like there were people inside his brain just hammering their way to the surface.

While one hand clutched his stomach, Harry used the other to feel around for his phone, eventually finding it underneath his pillow. When he clicked the home button to light up the screen he squinted his eyes open and scrolled through his contacts. The only person he really wanted was Louis, but he didn't want Louis to get in trouble or be caught by paps/fans leaving his own room and sneaking into Harry's, so he scrolled past the L's and into the N's, giving Niall's cell a ring. While Niall certainly loved his sleep, he didn't sleep very heavily, so Harry knew if he was going to reach anyone, it was going to be Niall. Liam would be passed out in his room, in the bed opposite Danielle's, clutching his phone where he fell asleep texting Zayn, who would be dead to the world until someone shook him awake.

Sure enough, the phone only rang twice before Niall's sleepy voice answered, "Hullo?"

"Ni?" Harry whimpered, pulling the phone away from his ear when it was too loud. 

"What's going on mate?" Niall yawned, stealing a look at his phone to check the time: 7:23am, 7 minutes before his alarm was set to go off to get ready for the day.

"Mnnh. Don't feel well."

"Do ya want me to grab Lou?"

"Can't. He'll get in trouble. Middle of the night."

"Haz. It's almost 7:30 in the morning mate."

"It is?"

"Yeah, mate, but I'll come over. You need anything? I'll bring some water. Be right there." Niall hung up the phone. He had a tendency to ask questions and not wait for a response, but Harry was thankful for his friend's willingness to crawl out of bed and bring him water. He hadn't thought to look at the time before he dialed Niall's number, assuming it was the middle of the night because he hadn't slept nearly at all, having felt horrible all night.

There was slight knock at the door before it was opening and Niall was stepping through the doorway, (Liam insisted that they all kept keys to each other's rooms in case of situations like this, or if they just needed a late-night conversation or cuddle from each other) bottles of water in hand and a concerned look on his face. He took the several steps necessary to reach the bed, extending his hand out to feel Harry's forehead, and yanking it away when he felt the burning flesh there.

"Haz! You poor thing. Here, drink this, I'm going to get Louis." The blonde boy shoved a water bottle into Harry's hands and watched him struggle with opening it for a few moments before he finally got the cap off and chugged the contents. He looked absolutely miserable and Niall didn't want to leave him but he knew that Harry only really wanted Louis, so he got up and raced down the hall to the room Tommo was sharing with Eleanor and burst through the door. He knew he didn't need to knock because the two of them would quite obviously not be doing anything scandalous.

"Niall. What's going on man?" Louis questioned, a relieved look on his face at the fact that he was no longer alone in a room with his supposed girlfriend whom he honestly felt rather indifferent towards.

"You gotta come quick. Harry's really sick," Niall breathed the words out in a rush and reached for Louis' hand, intending to pull him out the door, which turned out to be quite the unnecessary gesture as Louis rushed past him and out the door entirely of his own accord. The Irish boy followed his older bandmate down the hallway toward's Harry's room, producing the room key from his pocket and handing it to Louis who opened the door as quickly as possible and quietly stepped into the dark room.

Harry was still lying curled up in a ball with his eyes squeezed shut and one hand holding his stomach. It hurt Louis to see him in so much pain. He moved towards his boyfriend quickly and quietly, and crawled into bed behind him.

"C'mere, baby," he whispered, gathering him up in his arms and tucking him into his chest. He planted kisses in Harry's curls and gently rubbed his back in an attempt to divert his attention from the pain. 

"My poor baby," he cooed, "why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"Didn't want you to get in trouble. Paps," Harry murmured, shifting himself so he could lie more comfortably on Louis' chest.

"Oh, Haz, you know I don't care about that. I want to hold you and take care of you if you don't feel well baby."

Louis kissed Harry's head a few more times, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, before pulling the blankets tighter around the both of them and sinking further into the bed. "Get some sleep, baby, I'll be right here if you need me," he whispered into his boyfriend's hair. He rested his chin on Harry's hair and made eye contact with Niall, telling him to tell the rest of the boys that he and Harry would be sleeping all day and not to bother them unless they absolutely needed to. 

Harry fell asleep almost instantly, soothed by the embrace of his boyfriend. He would need advil, probably, when he woke again, and something to ease his stomach, but it felt nice to finally be able to sleep, knowing that Louis would still be wrapped around him when he woke up, the way he should've been all night. It hurt Louis that he couldn't be there for Harry when he needed him, hurt Harry that he couldn't ask for Louis when he needed him, but when they were entwined with one another, nothing, not even sickness, could take away the joy and comfort that came with being so close to each other. Louis was Harry's medicine, exactly what the doctor ordered.


End file.
